


Heat of the Moment

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gabriel is put on the spot, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nervous Gabriel (Supernatural), No Smut, Original Character(s), Sabriel - Freeform, Song: Heat of the Moment (Asia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: The angel Arianne finds a radio and asks Sam about it. When she turns it on Asia's 'Heat of tne Moment' plays. When Ari asks why Sam is so unsettled, he explains. This leads to Ari asking why Gabriel would play his favorite love/apology song for him everyday in Mystery Spot.
Relationships: Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 45





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, this is just a quick and short little fluff fic, enjoy!

The younger Winchester put his book down with a loud sigh, "Take a break?" He glanced over at his brother who was lowering his book as well.

"Yeah, sure." He stood up and headed off to his room. 

"Hey, Ari-" Sam ripped off a piece of paper and threw it at the angel sitting across from him.

"huh?"

He gestured at the book she had her eyes glued to, "Take a break, ok? We've been at this for hours." 

She nodded and stood up stretching, "Ok, I'll be right back." He nodded as she left him alone in the room. 

A few moments later Arianne returned carrying a radio, "What's this?"

Sam looked at her funny, "A radio? You've never seen one?"

She shrugged, "Not outside the Impala." Ari turned her attention as she started messing with the knobs. 

'I never meant to be so bad to-'

A song began to play before it went to static, "Oh wait... almost got it." She focused a little more until it came back on.

'It was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart-' 

"Can you-" 

Arianne smiled then looked up, "What?" Sam winced and walked over to the radio and turned it off. "What's wrong Sam?" 

He shook his head, "Kinda a long story. Your brother trapped me in this loop so everyday was Tuesday. He would play that every morning and Dean would die day after day."

Her face fell, "Oh... Luci?" 

"No uh, it was Gabriel." Ari started to walk off, "Wait, what are you doing?" 

She turned around, "Getting Gabe?" 

"What? No, why?" 

She smirked and walked back over, "So I can ask him why he played 1, his favorite song, 2, one that he considers a love song, and 3, is literally an apology song, for you everyday." 

Sam gave her a confused look, "Because he wanted to annoy me? I don't know, you said it's his favorite, maybe it's just the first thing that came to mind?" 

Arianne laughed, "Oh, no. Gabe has a reason for everything. If he wanted to annoy you he would've used one of his 'favorite songs to annoy the hell outta people'." She went silent for a moment.

"Are you okay...?" Sam looked at her, she smiled when she heard footsteps.

"What do you want Ari?" Gabriel walked in with an annoyed tone, "Oh, hi Sammy... whatcha guys talking about?" He stuffed his hands in his pocket and pulled out a few small candies, tossing one to the other angel.

"Well ya know, only the 'heat of the moment'." She looked at him with a sly smile as he began to visibly turn pink.

"Uh heh, why?" He returned her smile with a death stare.

"Welp, I need a shower, have fun you two!" She patted Gabriel's shoulder as she left, "It was the heat of the moment..." she quietly sang as she walked away. 

Gabriel rocked back and forth on his feet, "Sooooo... why were you two talking about that old song?" He let out a nervous laugh. 

Sam smiled and look at his feet, "Uh, we were just, well, she was telling me her theory on why you used it at Mystery Spot."

The archangel nodded quickly, "Yup uh-huh, which was...?" 

They made eye contact, "Well I mean not really a big deal, just how it's an apology song, your favorite, and I guess you view it as a love song." 

Gabriel was now a bright red, he whispered under his breath "Shit. Oh my dad, I'm gonna kill that little-"

"What?" 

The shorter being looked up and smiled, "Oh nothing I just... just y'know, yeah. Guess I was saying 'sorry your bros gonna die!" He nodded.

Sam let out a little chuckle, "So wanna help me understand what it's all about?" He stepped closer to him.

"Uh, heheh, well just, y'know, love song... apology song, same thing." He laughed nervously, putting another candy in his mouth. 

"Ok then, I'm going to do more research." Sam started walking away.

"Dammit Gabriel... Wait Sam." He facepalmed as he called the human back.

"Yeah Gabe?" Sam turned around and took a few steps forward.

"I guess it kinda was a love song... that happened to be my favorite."

Sam smiled down at him, "And?" 

He looked up a little annoyed, "And it may have been kinda directed at you... just a little." 

They were now standing right in front of one of the tables, Sam put his hand down on it, his face now closer to Gabe, "Really?" 

Gabriel frowned, "Oh my dad, you know what-" the archangel grabbed the back of Sam's neck and pulled him into a kiss, "I'm in love with you loser, okay?" Sam just laughed and put his arms around the other, pulling him back into the kiss. There was a faint snap from down the hall and the radio clicked.

'It was the heat of the moment, telling me what my heart meant. The heat of the moment, showed in your eyes...'


End file.
